


THE ADVENTURES OF GERTRUDE ERMENGARDE LILITH ABSINTHE ONYX AZALEA IN THE HETALIA WORLD XD

by cursed_being (fish_from_murderland), Fake_Memes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cringe, Cursed, Gen, bad fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_from_murderland/pseuds/cursed_being, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Memes/pseuds/Fake_Memes
Summary: A collaboration between the two of us to write the most cursed Hetalia fanfic possible.Have lots of  bleach at the ready, you have been warned.Any opinion expressed in this piece is not ours.The only thing we own is the main character, which we wish we don't.





	1. You have been warned

This is largely inspired by My Immortal.

If you couldn't survive that, you probably couldn't survive this either


	2. Last warning

The writers take no responsibility for any trauma caused by this.


	3. Too late now...Chapter 1

Hewwo my name is Gertrude Ermengarde Lilith Absinthe Onyx Azalea and I dont have a surname because i am the queen of HELL. i am very **POWERFUL** and could kill u all but i wont because i am been nice UwU i have RUBY eyes and black hair blacker than the night & purple streaks died in. i wanted to die it rainbow but thats unhelllike so i didn't. i am teh beautifullest gurl to ever exist and is very HOT and if u dont agree iLL KILL U and TORTURE U and ITLL HURT VERY PAINFULL

i speak 4629284645 languages and is very very very very smart. i dont go 2 skool bc it TOO CRINGE. i like anIME HETALIA ESPECIALLY and AMERIKA-SAN is sENPai uwu and i l❤️ve YAOI but NO One LiKes Me bECause iM sUcH a pOTatO tHat wAtches aNime uwu even thOugh i aM sO bEauty ;w;

TODAY, i decided to wear my tight black lacey dress and my 1283429 inch black lacey heels and black lipstick (it was death-flavour) with sparkley purple+black eyeshadow with wings sharp enough 2kill u. i also put some dark purplE SPARKLEZ on my face bc their pretty and tel u that i'm thE QUEEN OF **HELL**

i decided to go shopping bc i was board and bc i only have 264927645 black lacey dresses in my enormous wardrobe. so i grabbed my black lacey purse and went outside. i have a lot of money because im the queen of hell. i snaped my finger and TELEported myself to a road full of rich shops that only admit rich ppl like me and no pheasants like u.

it was dark and stormy so i used my Special Hell NIGHT VISION but it was stormy so i still cant see :O so i took out my Special Night Vision Googles from my black lacey hand bag but i STiLL cant see bc of the stormyness and that realy succ.

SUDDENLY somethinG WENT kABOOM and even tho i was qxeen of hel i was scard bc it was vry loud nd i cant see. SUDDENLY thir was a lIGHT comig frm tje kABOOM and akahdgfjtyehasefydt hgfaukwyjeshfdjhcsahvyjhkd its sooooooo fiuaeusdfqyjtaehw bright my EYYYYYYESSS

SUDDENLY a deep suve voice sayd: "Dont worry child"

tge light gott ligter and i blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're extremely sorry you have to go through all that


End file.
